


Run Baby Run (Let It Burn Through You)

by danskwad



Series: Wicked Game [7]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, Love/Hate, Making Up, she also likes to curse, watch out here's face!Lexi on a redemption quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/pseuds/danskwad
Summary: Post-Money In The Bank. After WrestleMania 35, Alexa withdraws herself from Becky, and Becky can only guess why. So she decides to reach out. Nikki Cross, NXT flashbacks, angst, and eventually fluff ensue.





	Run Baby Run (Let It Burn Through You)

**Author's Note:**

> Post-MITB after Becky loses the SDL Championship. This fic references the tweet Becky made about Alexa in regards to her injury a little after WrestleMania 35. In this Universe, Lexi is a redeeming heel slowly turning face. Also Nikki is crazy but cute :3 but we already know that.  
> Title inspired by "Run Baby Run" by Garbage. Please give it a listen, it's a great song.

 

//

 

It’s been a while since they had an argument.

Which wasn't particularly normal for them at this point in their relationship. After all, they tended to bicker quite often, but it was never this long of an absence. And never quite this distant from one another.

Becky sighed during the roster’s meeting in the early afternoon. She clung loosely at her red belt, thinking methodically about the whole situation all over again. It was stupid to be mad about, but that was exactly how Alexa felt, and Becky could only watch from across the room as the other girl averted her gaze from her.

For only a glimpse however, Becky’s eyes met her stone cold glare, and she turned away.

Alexa must have known how awkward this all was. She was calling in that favor now, of all times. Becky’s long-awaited appearance on A Moment of Bliss.

The Man wanted to say no—almost felt like she should’ve said it outright—because maybe ‘screw you’ would have sufficed. After all, it wasn’t Becky’s fault that Alexa was angry at her. But after sometime trying to juggle and keep both Raw and SmackDown Women’s Titles to her name—and then eventually losing one of them at the hands of that lousy Sassy Southern Belle—she began to refocus her efforts on keeping the one title she still had left. The one that belonged to a brand that still felt foreign to her.

To a relationship she had all but given attention to. Thanks to a stupid little comment she oh-so innocently made.

And even she had to admit, it was not a great moment in her career thus far.

Becky sighed again, pulling down her hand over her face, staring at the ceiling for answers to her dilemma. She had to wonder helplessly at just what Alexa had in store for her tonight.

But seeing her now, as she glanced over her for the nth time, well… maybe she didn’t need to wonder. Maybe she could beat her to the punch.

Becky sucked in a gutsy breath.

She hopped off the wall she was leaning against and crossed the crowded room, stepping into what she vaguely felt was akin to a dance floor. One that was filled to the brim with anticipation, and she at the whim of the moment.

“Hey,” she carefully nudged Alexa. “You alright?”

All Lexi could offer, however, was a scoff. “I should be asking you after what happened at Money in the Bank.”

“You’re being sarcastic.”

“Oh, am I?”

“Look,” Becky squeezed the bridge of her nose, “we’ve hardly talked for weeks. And I get it, love. We’ve both been busy. But I really can’t help but think this is still about—“

“Save it for tonight.”

Becky frowned. “I was hoping to talk to you about it prior actually. Maybe have a heart to heart. Like we did before—”

“Bex,” She held her hand up. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. I  _can’t_ talk about it right now. Maybe after all of this is over I’ll listen to what you have to say.” And then she walked away, probably to get ready for the show later.

Becky was beside herself.

Even attempting to apologize was no good. What was even the point when it came to Lexi, when all she wanted to do was to stay bitter and resentful over meaningless remarks which had no bearing on her person? It was stupid, is what it was. And downright immature. Becky could have decided to leave right then and there if she really wanted to, but Becky wasn’t going to back out now, not when the opportunity to fulfill that damned promise she made to Lexi presented itself here tonight.

Her annoyance deepened further when she felt someone hovering nearby. She apparently had a knack for coming across strange characters near her vicinity, and practically had a good nose for it at this point. She peered suspiciously at the small girl hiding behind some crates backstage. Finding herself exposed, the girl slowly popped her head out, and smiled crookedly at her. Becky narrowed her already darkened eyes, staring through the girl like a piece of film.

“Looking for trouble?”

The other girl staggered back a little, her eyes wide with contained fervor. She squeezed her hands together, as though holding back some of that trademark frenzy.

“Hi Becky,” she answered softly in her heavy Scottish accent. “I was wondering if you wanted to play. Would you like to play with me?”

Becky frowned at her. Nikki had managed to move on from third-person to first-person pronouns since the last time they faced each other. Although The Man was no stranger to acting larger-than-life herself, Nikki usually had a penchant for chaos and morbid thoughts. To see the so-called Twisted Sister act somewhat capriciously in the wake of wild card rules and tentative alliances almost perturbed Becky more than it should have.

Still, that didn’t mean The Man wasn’t happy to see her, as the Celtic connection between the two of them reminded the Raw Women’s Champ of their roots once more. At this Becky softened, and she offered an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, lass. But I’m in no mood to play tonight. I’ve got an interview to do with Little Miss Wicked Witch of the West later.”

“You mean Alexa?”

Becky smirked. “That’d be the name for the devil herself, yes.”

Nikki frowned. “Why do you hate her?”

Becky paused, blinking. “What?”

“You don’t sound very fond of her.”

She scoffed, as though offended. “I don’t hate her. She’s just annoying, is all.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because she is.”

“But why—?”

“Nikki, look,” Becky sighed. “It’s a long story, honestly. Longer than you can fit in a three-hour show.”

“I like stories,” Nikki giggled feverishly.

“No, no, no,” she said, trying to settle down her giddy curiosity. “It’s nobody’s business but mine.”

“And Alexa’s,” Nikki pointed out.

“Yes,” The Man stared glumly. “Hers too, of course. Anyway, why does it matter? What’s it to you?”

The other girl offered a bashful shrug. “I don’t know. I think I kind of like her.”

Becky spat. “ _What?_ ”

“Well, she seems like a nice person,” Nikki spoke genuinely, paying no heed to a flabbergasted Becky, who towered over her like a looming shadow of death. The fiery redhead scarcely wondered if Nikki was dropped on the head when she was a mere child. “Maybe she’s someone,” she continued, “that I could call a friend.”

Becky rolled her eyes. Another Nia case, this one. Only this time, The Man hadn’t a clue as to what Alexa could possibly want in someone like Nikki Cross. For all the chaos she had to offer, she wasn’t one that Becky could say was a threat to many others, based on firsthand experience alone. Unlike Nia Jax who was a beast in her own right, Nikki was average at best. Given her résumé however, it would have been a mistake to underestimate her. Becky was familiar with NXT’s Twisted Sister and her work. She had seen her matches against Shayna Baszler as well as Asuka and saw potential in her to become even greater yet. Finn had also vouched for her too, believing she’d do very well in the near future. It was the same faith that he had in Becky prior to her own success. Time would only tell when Nikki would come and take the division by storm. For now however, Becky was content to see her grow in the main roster, perhaps even under her own tutelage—if Nikki even so much as asked.

The idea, however, reminded her of another who had taken up on that very offer once upon a time ago. Someone she once considered a friend.

It effectively silenced all of Becky’s thoughts on the matter.

“A word to the wise, lass,” she warned. “Do not underestimate Alexa Bliss. She is not one to play nice with. She is… not the person you think she is.”

“She isn’t?”

Becky shook her head.

The other girl considered it for only a moment, before nodding.

“Okay.”

“You understand?”

“I understand that I won’t play nicely.”

Becky quirked an eyebrow. Then shook her head again. “You are truly braver than the rest of the girls. Aren’t ya, Cross?”

“Is that... bad?”

“It isn’t.”

Nikki slowly smiled, just wide enough to seem insane to anyone else, as though eager to begin playing her new game. Whatever that may be. It amused Becky, as she too looked forward to her journey. Eventually The Man swaggered on, hoisting her belt up high over her shoulder.

“Keep on your toes then, lass.” She winked. “And just remember: trust no one.”

 

\

 

Some time ago, a redhead from Dublin, Ireland came to America looking to find some fight.

She was tying up her laces one afternoon when she spotted a girl from across the room, almost elvish in stature.

Unbeknownst to the girl, the Irish lass had noticed the way she moved, and the way she carried herself. There was a light-heartedness there too, and although she was still learning, her determination was not unlike her own. Fiery and spunky.

She stumbled along the mat some minutes later, just nearly missing the redhead’s foot, prompting some laughter from those who thought themselves better than the rest. The girl grinned when she caught herself, but the Irish lass already had her hands up, holding the girl steady.

“Thanks,” she said. Her voice sounded sweet against the redhead’s ears, unlike the thunderous drumming of footwork against a ring canvas. Her sweet sound quickly drowned in the wake of the noise around them, as though bombs were falling straight from the sky.

As though the Irish lass had heard her heart beating against the walls of the room.

“No problem,” she said in surprise. But the girl had already gotten up and was gone.

 

\

 

Backstage, Alexa tapped her foot impatiently as one man’s music ended and another’s began.

Becky attempted to alleviate it in the only way she knew how, even though she knew that Alexa didn’t appreciate the blatant flirting prior to their interview in front of the crowd. But it wasn’t her fault that Lexi kept getting red in the face. The Man liked to think she was doing something right by lightening the mood. This is what they both needed, after all. And what they needed was some reconciliation. Some communication.

That, and maybe a nice little dinner date later. Becky would make sure to have Lexi feel right at home with a Disney movie of her choosing too.

But things weren’t that simple when it came to the Goddess of WWE. As much nudging as it took to try and get Lexi to soften up, it took just as much from Lexi’s end to continue to stay taciturn. And seeing  _that_ from Lexi’s end—who at this point would usually prefer to lock The Man in a closet, or lock herself in there with her—left Becky more defeated than before.

It didn’t help that they had a witness to see this strange interaction unfold between the two.

“Don’t you have somewhere better to be?” Lexi growled at the almost-feral child orbiting around her. Becky had to stifle her laughter upon seeing Nikki Cross poke intriguingly at the bouncy pink ends of Lexi’s hair.

“So pretty,” Nikki emphasized, taking a strand and sniffing it in her hand, which prompted Lexi to pull away humorously.

“She is, isn’t she?” Becky hummed.

Alexa glared swiftly at her. On second thought, maybe it was better to just shut up instead. She sighed.

“This is going to be a great Moment of Bliss, I swear it will be,” Lexi muttered. “I have the champ here, I have the crowd, I have my coffee—wait, where’s my coffee?”

“I’ll go and check for you, love,” Becky said, shrugging off her championship belt in the process. “Nikki, wanna hold the belt?”

Incredulous, the Scot pointed at herself, and Becky nodded, as though to reassure her that it would not disappear from her. Nikki took the championship belt gingerly like a newborn baby, and grinned at the blonde, who rolled her eyes but half-smiled anyway.

“I’m the champ,” she heard the Twisted Sister gasp as she left. Becky smiled. At least this way, she had hoped that Nikki wouldn’t lose sight of the overall goal here in WWE. In that regard, she felt almost parental, and Becky wanted to make sure Nikki knew what to do when it was time to become independent.

“Got coffee?” Becky grumbled at the man behind the counter.

“Lemme guess, for the little princess over there?”

She chuckled. “How’d you know?”

“This is her fourth cup today and she’s eager to remind me every five minutes,” he groaned.

She offered an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry on her behalf. She’s been a bit nervous lately.”

“I can tell. Said something about how her job is stressing her out, her relationship, and...”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, I don’t really know.” He sighed. “I didn’t really pry much, to be honest. None of my business, ya know? I take the orders, and I just serve regular cheap coffee, for Christ’s sake. I really don’t get paid enough for this job and I...”

As he continued on, Becky’s mind started running with worry. The idea of Lexi not wanting to talk to her was extremely concerning. Why would she feel that way? She was right here, in the flesh, and ready to talk whenever Lexi wanted. She had even offered just earlier! So wasn’t that enough? What was the problem? Was it Becky herself?

Or was it something else?

She tried to recall what had started it all. But her mind kept going back to other days, days so far away she could hardly remember them. But the memories were still there, and they floated so delicately in the air that they felt sweet to her.

She remembered Lexi’s face back in NXT, and the way it shifted to someone else, someone that she no longer knew.

 _I was born to be a champion, Becky._ Her voice echoed from what seemed like a millennia ago.  _You were born to be a loser._

That same voice, years later, on her road to main eventing WrestleMania, would encourage her to keep going, despite her own doubts.

They truly came very far since their feud, haven’t they?

She vaguely wondered if Lexi knew that as well.

“Miss?”

Becky blinked out of her thoughts, and quickly shook her head of them.

The barista stared at her, clearly unamused.

“Uhh, sorry. My brain just switched on. Kinda like that moment when the coffee hits, y’know? Ha-ha.”

“Uh-huh,” he said. “Anyway, the machine is down but they’ll bring one out for her soon. And maybe one for you, too. You look like you need it.”

“Right,” she mumbled. “Thanks, lad.”

When she came back, she found a giggling Nikki with her belt wrapped around her waist, with Alexa behind her trying to secure the button straps.

Becky laughed. “Having fun, you two?”

“Just trying to keep this wild child happy. That’s all.”

“Where’s that bad reputation you so often try to uphold? I guess they don’t call you Bliss for nothing, huh?”

Lexi made a face at her. “Shut up.”

The Man smirked. Progress. It will do for now.

 

\

 

There was tournament five years ago.

And of all the girls that the redhead had seen in that tournament, she was silently rooting for the small blonde one.

It was nothing against the other girls. After all, they had loads of experience compared to the blonde, each and every one of them an inspiration for her to keep going. But the redhead could tell that the girl she had seen before was still fighting to prove her worth. For someone who had next to nothing in her name, came from nowhere—like herself—and struggled hour after hour and week after week in the ring to become the best, the Irish lass had hoped that the girl would do well.

Seeing her move on to the next round in the tournament made her heart swell. She had felt what the other girl felt. Stunned and immensely happy.

Seeing her lose the next round had finally forced the Irish lass up on her feet. She crossed the gap, handing her an ice pack.

“You did good.”

“Thanks.” The girl was wincing, droplets from the ice pack dripping against her forehead. “Just not good enough.”

The Irish lass could only glance back at her as she walked away.

 

\

 

The show could have been better.

“Becky!”

She groaned internally. On second thought, the show could have been  _a lot_ better.

Alexa was panting, jogging all the way over to her. Becky forgot that small legs meant more running, and it gave her a sense of satisfaction knowing that it did given what happened tonight. She, Nikki, and Alexa had won their match against the insufferable IIconics and that no-good Lacey Evans, but Alexa completely left them to fend for themselves.

Which granted, was a very Lexi thing to do. But definitely didn’t help either of them in their current situation.

So she yanked herself away from Lexi and Nikki, grabbed her belt and went back to the locker room to clear her head. Then, when that didn’t work, she hit the showers and turned on the faucet,  and stared at the shower head while under running water, finally settling on the realization that this was absolutely hopeless. She got changed, and then left the building to dwell on her new thoughts.

They weren’t married but sometimes it felt like it.

Sometimes they felt more like a divorced couple more than anything.

But, things had to get better. Surely they would.

Right?

“Becky! Wait, dammit!”

She didn’t.

She could be petty like that sometimes.

“Yes, my oh-so helpful tag partner?”

“Jesus,” the blonde said. “Come on! Did you seriously think I was gonna wrestle after not even being cleared for Money in the Bank last night?”

“Well that would have been quite useful to remember considering that plank got me riled up back there.”

“Well that  _plank_ isn’t even worth your time anymore. You’ve already beat her.”

“That coffee of yours must have made you forget the part where she basically crashed your show and called me out in front of thousands.”

“She’s obviously trying to get under your skin, Becky. This is Basic Bad Guy Tactics 101. You would know this,  _I_ would know this!”

”So you think I’m just going to stand by and let that dolt run her mouth any longer?”

“That is exactly what she wants, and here you are, falling for it like an idiot! Why are you still picking fights with her?”

“She made me lose my championship!”

“And yet you’re still a champion!” She gestured at her red belt. “So what are you trying to prove?”

Becky was livid.

“What am I trying to prove? What am I trying to  _prove?_ ” She exclaimed, crossing the gap between them, yanking her belt out in front of Alexa. “ _I’m The Man!_ I’m trying to prove that to _everybody!”_

The parking lot echoed briefly. It carried out her harsh tone across the distance. The championship stood out against the backdrop, pure red gleaming between them now. Becky didn't care though. Let everyone hear her. Because nothing had been going her way at all lately. Not with her championship, not with her match, not even with her girlfriend.

Even now, all Lexi could do was put her face in her hands, and say, “For Christ’s sake, Becky, I know. They know. We all  _fucking_ know. Why can’t you just get a grip already?”

Becky could only give her a bitter laugh. “You know what else? Something tells me you’re doing just fine now.”

“Oh, is that what your gut tells you?”

“Well, am I wrong?”

“Wow,” Lexi scoffed. “Tell me, does it also say that I’m a manipulative little liar? A cheater? Trying to take advantage of you and your friends? Trying to do whatever it takes to get back what’s mine? Hell, maybe I’ll make everybody’s lives miserable along the way, too. That’ll be fun. But first, let me make sure I can do it while being  _fucking_   _concussed_. And I’ll do all of that just for shits and giggles, cuz that’ll really show my girlfriend that I don’t give a fuck about her.”

Becky put her hands up. “You said it. Not me. And considering all that’s happened between us, you shouldn’t blame me for feeling doubtful. In fact, maybe you oughta  _prove it_ _to me._ ”

If it weren’t for the fact that they were outside, Becky would have thought that they were feuding again, face to face and mere inches from each other. But Alexa stood incredulous, and any thought that Becky might have had about their past had been seeped away into an abyss.

“Whatever,” Lexi settled. “Believe what you want. I really don’t fucking care anymore.”

But it was the way that Lexi had looked away that made Bex pause, just as she had before back at the coffee shop months ago. The way that the other girl stopped right in front of her with a face that wanted to prove her wrong—to say and speak and wish for words that could easily convey just what her feelings were all about. Instead she looked away, gazing into the open air which was only ever colder on any other night, except tonight. Even after all that they’ve been through, Becky knew that Lexi had a hard time getting her message across. Even before Lexi could even admit it to herself.

Becky was a victim of that same stubbornness, too. She breathed a lofty whisper that only someone with omnipresent knowledge could figure out.

“Honestly, Lexi. I don’t know how to deal with you sometimes.”

“Yeah, well. Join the club.”

They were both quiet.

Then Lexi sat down by the curb, defeated. And in her defeat, she was honest. “I’m just tired, Bex. Because believe it or not, I don’t like fighting with you. And I don’t know how else to say it. You… matter to me. More than I can even comprehend.”

Becky stared at her.

And she closed her eyes.

Then, adjusting her belt back on, she leaned down, asking, “Do you mind?” before carrying Lexi from underneath. The small blonde quipped an ‘oh’ before conceding. She instinctively looped her arms around the redhead’s neck. Becky had waited for any protest, and then seeing none, carried on. The car was just down the empty lot. Wouldn’t be too bad of a walk.

Becky was grunting half way through the journey when Lexi pensively began playing with her necklace, tickling the skin underneath. Her collarbone, much like her arms, began to burn with the blonde’s touch.

“This is certainly a throwback,” she said.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember? Back in NXT? During our old tag team days?”

“Oh,” Bex wondered. “I… didn’t even think about it, actually.”

“But you still remember, right?”

_Yes._

“Hardly,” she said instead, “But the ol’ bridal style carry? Definitely remember that. I did all of the carrying, after all.”

“Okay, not true. I tried that one time—“

“And I was always picking up after you.” Becky huffed. “Get it?”

“Oh god.” Lexi scowled. “Yeah, ha-ha. Another pun. How could I forget that?”

“You enjoy it, don’t lie.”

She chuckled darkly. “What I enjoy is proving you wrong.” She hopped off of a surprised Bex, and put her arms out.

Becky tilted her head. “What’s this?”

“You know what this is. Come on.”

“Alexa, unless you’ve been working out twice as much since being injured, I don’t think you’ll be able to carry me all the way back to the car.”

“Wanna bet? Plus, The Man has clearly proven her worth by carrying me in her big powerful Man arms. Now lean back and fall into mine.”

“You’re still injured, Lexi.”

“I won’t get a concussion from it.” She knocked on her head. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Becky smiled. “Alright then. If you so badly insist.”

Lexi leaned in, one hand cradling Becky’s back, the other just around the bend of her knees. The small girl squatted, scooting her feet wide apart, readying herself for the entirety of Becky’s weight into her arms, and lifted.

Becky looked over to the ground from where she was. Just a few feet in the air, almost feeling helpless to gravity’s whim.  _Huh_ , she thought,  _so this is what it’s like._ It was easy for Bex to forget that Lexi was stronger than she looked, even if she was already struggling more so than Becky had been earlier. But there was something about being carried by the smaller blonde that made Becky feel a bit warm in the face. Why that was the case, was something she’d have to ask Lexi another time.

“Hmmm, not bad,” she said.

“I— _huff_ —fucking— _huff_ —hope— _huff_ —so.” Lexi only took a few more steps before Bex felt her arms tire out. “Okay… off.”

Becky laughed. “That was a nice little ride.”

“Yeah, well I’m not  _that_ injured, you know.”

“I’m glad.”

Silence.

“But, you’re still struggling,” she said. “With everything, I mean. Aren’t you?”

Alexa crossed her arms. “I’m doing okay, if that’s what you’re wondering. It hasn’t exactly been a walk in the park, though.”

“I didn’t think it would be.”

She sighed. “On top of that, management won’t even tell me when I’ll be cleared. But yeah, I’ve been doing just fine. Just peachy.”

Silence again.

Becky tugged at her collar.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? Nothing to apologize for.”

“I mean, for other things. For what I said earlier. For what I had said weeks ago. I’m sorry.”

Lexi looked away.

“I should be sorry,” she gave a small scoff, one that wanted so desperately to cover up her vulnerability. Her voice had cracked ever so slightly. “I should be sorry for a lot of things.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You said so yourself.” Lexi looked down. “I wasn’t trying to avoid you, y’know. There was a bunch of reasons why I couldn't talk to you. And it wasn't because I was mad.”

Becky pushed a loose strand behind the other girl’s ear, lingering there like a raindrop trickling down a window. Lexi closed her eyes, and Becky wanted to imagine what it was like inside her head.

She wondered if Lexi had missed her too.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

The other girl sighed. “I don’t know. I’m still trying to process half of it, honestly.”

“Then let’s process it together.”

She shook her head. “I can’t. I don’t want to. Not right now. Please.”

“Okay,” Becky said. “That’s alright, love.” Because even after all this time, she hadn't realized how much of Lexi's actions in the past still affected her. And how much of it was coming back to haunt both of them. Becky hadn't yet realized what she needed to do, only listen and be there for her. Even if it pained the both of them.

But listening would have to do. It would have to be enough for both of them right now. However long it took.

“If it’s okay though,” Lexi relented, “could you stay with me?”

She didn’t need to ask twice.

 

/

 

“Looks like someone is new here.”

“Yeah! What’s with the hair?”

“And the green outfit?”

“She’s a leprechaun!”

“Ha-ha!”

“Wow,” said another from the corner, “don’t you two have something better to do?”

“And what are you gonna do about it, Bliss-ter? You’re gonna wave that little wand of yours around?”

“Or sprinkle us with glitter?”

“How cute!”

“Shut up, or I’ll—”

“Or I’ll slap the heads off of both of you two myself,” the redhead stood between them. One of the girls looked at her up and down, clearly impressed with her.

“Nice attitude, But you’ll be sorry if you ever step up to me, sweetheart.”

The redhead watched the two walk away before turning towards her petite savior. Or rather, the spitting image of Tinkerbell herself.

“You didn’t have to.”

Tinkerbell shrugged. “It’s nothing. Those two think they rule this division. It’s about time someone put them in their place.”

“You may be right. I’m Becky, by the way. Becky Lynch.”

“I know who you are. Everyone does.”

“I guess that makes me a target then, huh?”

“Not necessarily. I’m Alexa Bliss. Nice to meet you.” She held out her hand, and her smile reverberated across the room like a sparkle in the night sky.

Becky couldn’t help but grin. “If I may be honest, you’re actually quite adorable.”

Alexa laughed. “Don’t let the name and outfit fool you. Because underestimating me would be a huge mistake.”

Becky smiled. “I’ll remember that, love.”

 

\

 

By next week, Nikki had been tagging along with Alexa almost everywhere she went. Becky was starting to believe there was a bond there. But even after Nikki’s match, she still had to raise an eyebrow every time she saw Nikki so close behind her. The blonde had seemed even happy about it.

“Lexi, I didn’t know you were babysitting on the side. I would have helped you out.”

“Hmm, yes,” she said, tapping her chin. “I think tonight will be the night I decide to murder you in your sleep.”

Becky murmured, “I imagine you’ll do more than that—”

“Exciting!” Nikki said. “Can I watch?”

“NO.” They nearly shouted.

Becky looked at Lexi, who merely rolled her eyes. Even after the coffee stain incident at the hands of Billie and Peyton, the redhead had seen the genuine smile that the other girl wore on her face, a smile so rare that it could rival even the brightest star in the evening sky, and it filled her up with warmth.

She decided from henceforth that she needed to see it more.

Later that same night, Becky had reached down to hold her hand in the dark, and to ask her how she was.

“I’m alright. I need new pants now, but I’m alright.” she sighed. She had been reticent the entire night, save for a few snarky jokes here and there. Becky leaned up on her side, curiously gazing at Lexi, as the latter glanced up at the ceiling.

“You sure? Cuz I saw how angry you were with those bimbos.” Without intention, her fingers went subconsciously to work. Traveling, she made her way up and pushed away the loose strands from Lexi’s hair, brushing them behind her ear just as she had done before. “And trust me love,” she winked, “they won’t get away with it.” She continued her action, only to stop when Lexi looked over to her.

Becky watched in wonder as Lexi took her hand. She touched the tips of Bex’s fingers with her own. Alexa’s nails grazed over them as she studied them, as though lost in their comfort. Then, she weaved them into her own again, settling into their grasp, a small ritual she had done as of late. Except this time, she raised their joined hands to her lips, remaining there briefly, before smiling.

“It seems like she’s doing just fine, ladies and gentlemen,” Becky mused, but from her own mouth it sounded like awe. An unexpected but pleasant surprise from the other girl. It wasn’t until Lexi leaned over her that she flashed back to an earlier time—a time when before she had held her in place from falling.

Ironic that she would allow her to lower gracefully into her arms now.

Except this time, years later, she felt her heart hold a much steadier beat than before, trusting Lexi and letting her cross the gap between them. Still, it didn’t mean she was entirely ready for the gaze Lexi held for her now. Because she had held different eyes for her this time, softly obscured eyes that Becky was still only rarely familiar with. They were lost in a haze when Lexi finally dropped a kiss to her lips, slow and gentle, and then deep and lingering, her hand still linked with Becky’s.

What Becky had felt was indescribable. It felt like she could sink into the bottom of the ocean and forever be content. It felt natural in every sense of the word. It felt like floating.

It had been wonderful.

And when Lexi finally pulled away, Becky felt an entire ocean leave her breathless.

Yearning, and burning for the girl before her now. Just as she had since the day she met her.

“And you?” The other girl breathed, “what about you?”

Becky slowly opened her eyes, but she didn’t have to in order to see that Lexi was beaming at her.

“Me?” Becky laughed, kissing her nose, and holding her close to her own heart. “I've never been better.”

 

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, it's been a while. I was planning to end this series by WM35 but I couldn't resist some Crossbelexa family interaction potential. I also had an original ending planned too, but scrapped it in favor of just moving this forward a bit.  
> I tried very hard to ignore some of the kayfabe for the purposes of this fic because Creative sucks and doesn’t wanna turn Lexi face yet. Meh, whatever. I decided to do it myself.  
> Also, I can't make promises for the next part to come soon as I kinda wanna move on to other things that aren’t in this universe. It’s just hard to tackle this when you take the continuing kayfabe storyline into consideration. Many things just make no sense and I don't wanna keep bending over backwards to try and accommodate everything. Plus, the whole “Becky can’t stand me” line from Lexi earlier last week was the last straw for me LOL ah well.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think. Find me at stonecoldbex at tumblr dot com. My pseudonym there is Rainy :)


End file.
